


Muggle

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But its with a potion, Cheating, Deatheater, Drink Spiking, F/F, Harsh Kisses, Interrogation, but lets be real Vernon deserves it, muggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Bellatrix is given a task that includes talking to a muggle. She is not pleased.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 11





	Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write unlikely pairs, huh?

"My lord, I mean not to insult you, but you want me to _what!?_ " Bellatrix shouted in rage and disbelief.

Voldemort glared.

"I know it is not the best of missions to go talking to muggles, but sacrifices must be made to get to the boy." 

Bellatrix was about to retort before Voldemort raised his wand in warning.

"Do _not_ question my tactics again."

And with that, Voldemort left the room and Bellatrix alone to come to terms with the fact she would have to talk to a filthy muggle.

~~~

Bellatrix stomped into the club with a scowl. How unpleasant of muggles to build a place only designed to let out sexual frustration and kill one's liver.

Bellatrix had put her usually messy hair in a ponytail, as to not draw attention to herself. She sported a short black dress that was rather revealing. The death eater quickly spotted her target and made her way to the woman, a small pit of dread forming in her stomach.

Petunia was sitting at the bar, already slightly intoxicated when Bellatrix sat down next to her. She barely took notice of the woman and continued to swallow her anger towards life in the form of vodka.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got." Bellatrix called to the bartender.

Petunia snorted.

"Rough day?"

"You could say that." Bellatrix responded, looking Petunia up and down with disgust hidden on her face.

The bartender placed a drink in front of Bellatrix, and the death eater quickly downed it.

"You alright there..." Petunia drifted off as she realized she didn't know this woman's name.

"Bella." Bellatrix stated.

"Right. Petunia." Petunia gestured to herself and Bellatrix made a noise of acknowledgment.

Bellatrix then pondered how she would get Petunia to talk about Potter. She had to get a potion in her drink, as simply forcing her to talk and then obliviating her would be too risky. While Bellatrix would love to be reckless, Voldemort had specifically told her not to use her wand unless encountering a wizard. She certainly did not want to disobey him.

An idea popped into Bellatrix's head, though she did not like it. Wanting to just get it over with, she grabbed Petunia and pulled her close. She then violently smashed their lips together.

While Petunia was busy with trying to dominate against 'Bella', the death eater poured the potion into the muggle's drink.

Bellatrix then pulled away harshly and slumped back into her chair. Petunia was blushed and frazzled.

"I- I have a husband!" Petunia stuttered, still in shock.

Bellatrix smirked. Something about her lipstick being smudged on the muggle's face made her feel different inside. She then reminded herself that she should feel nothing but hate towards a muggle.

"Cool story." Bella wiped her lips.

~~~

"That freak is staying with some red headed monsters." Petunia drunkenly slurred.

Bellatrix hummed and turned to leave. Not before angrily kissing Petunia, though. She was sure she had bruised the other's lips.

"Thanks." Bellatrix cackled and then left the bar.

Both women wondered if they would ever see the other again.


End file.
